oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Corsair Curse
The Corsair Curse is a free-to-play quest which was announced on the 23rd of September 2017 as part of the Dragon Slayer II poll. It was released on the 7th of December 2017 as part of a teaser update for Dragon Slayer II. Details The cursed crew Speak to Captain Tock at the crossroads just north of Port Sarim. He will tell you that his crew of Corsairs has been inflicted with a curse, and asks for your help. Agree to help him, and board the ship just south of the Rusty Anchor Inn. (note: you do not need to speak to anyone to board the ship, just cross the gangplank near the ship) Speak to him again to sail to Corsair Cove. There are four crew members to speak to: Arsen the Thief, Cabin Boy Colin, Gnocci the Cook, and Ithoi the Navigator. Arsen and Colin are upstairs in the large hut immediately west of the dock, and Gnocci is in the smaller hut slightly further to the west. Talk to any one of them and they will tell you they think they are cursed, and that you should consult Ithoi, the navigator. If you haven't obtained a spade and tinderbox already, a tinderbox can be found beside Gnocci the Cook, while a spade can be found planted in the sand under the big Tropical Tree southeast of Gnocci the Cook's hut, near the rocks. These will be used later in the quest. Ithoi the Navigator is in the large hut south-west of the town, near the beach. He will also claim it is a curse, and that there are many things that can cause them. You will have to speak to each crew member to find out what may have caused the curse. You may speak to Arsen, Colin, and Gnocci in any order. Each will tell you that they think they caused the curse, and you will have to assuage their concerns by investigating their claims. Arsen's "curse" Arsen the Thief was asked by Captain Tock to explore some caves west of the cove. He was immediately spotted by the ogres as he climbed down, and in a panic, grabbed some loot, and quickly escaped. He believes he may have stolen a sacred relic, and the shamans have cursed his crew for stealing it. Speak to Captain Tock (NOTE: The Red dot on the boat is Captain Tock), and ask him for the relic. As he has no use for it, he gives you the ogre artefact. Head west into the Corsair Cove Dungeon, and speak to Chief Tess. She will tell you that he simply grabbed one of her many tooth-picks, and that her shamans have not cursed the crew. Return to Arsen to explain what actually happened, and speak to the next crew member. Colin's "curse" Cabin Boy Colin believes he may have offended a mermaid after he saw one using Ithoi's telescope. He thinks perhaps the mermaid didn't like strangers shouting about her appearance and blowing kisses at her, and she cursed the crew as a result. Use the telescope in Ithoi's hut, and discover that it is Bugs, an ogre. If you have completed Big Chompy Bird Hunting, you will recognise him as Rantz's son. Return to Colin to explain what actually happened, and speak to the next crew member. Gnocci's "curse" Gnocci the Cook will tell you that while fishing for food, he discovered "Her", a doll possessed by a demon, and buried it next to the tree where he was fishing. He believes that this demon cursed the crew, and asks you to kill it. Dig by the lump of sand to the west of Ithoi's hut where he buried the doll during the cutscene. You will discover it is a toy doll. If you have at least level 18 Crafting, you will also say that you know how to make a doll just like it. Return to Gnocci to explain what actually happened. Traitor in the Midst After debunking Arsen, Colin, and Gnocci's "curses", return to Captain Tock. He will explain to you that the curse began when he and Ithoi went away for a parlay, and returned to find their crew sickly after eating dinner, with Ithoi shortly falling ill as well. As Ithoi was with Captain Tock at the time, he rules out the food as the cause of the curse. Speak to Gnocci, and you discover that he didn't cook dinner that night, as he was still traumatised from the "possessed" doll. He tells you that Ithoi cooked dinner that night instead before leaving for his parlay with Captain Tock. He will also rule out the food as the cause of the curse. Next, speak to Arsen, and he will reveal that his brother, Francois, told him that Ithoi may be dismissed from Tock's crew, as they have settled in the Cove and no longer need a navigator. Now, speak to Ithoi, and tell him that you heard of him cooking the meal that made the crew sick. He will believe you are accusing him of poisoning his crew, and asks why you would think so. Tell him it is because the Captain is thinking of firing him, and he will confess to the crime. With them believing it is a curse, they will want him to stay due to his knowledge of them. Speak to him again, and tell him you know the curse is fake. He will tell you that you'll never be able to prove he's behind it. Leave the hut, and use the tinderbox on the driftwood beneath the navigator's hut. The navigator will get up and run outside to douse the flame with magic, proving that he is faking his illness. Return to Captain Tock, and tell him Ithoi is behind the curse. Outraged, he will ask you to kill him. Return to Ithoi's hut, and he will attack you immediately. He is level 35 and uses elemental strike spells. He can also use the Curse spell. Lower levelled players should prepare for this fight. Note that this fight is instanced and any items lost on death will be lost forever. After killing Ithoi, talk to the Captain again. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards Trivia * During the cutscene of Gnocci the Cook fishing for lobsters, he chants "Obby-lobby Obby-lobby oi oi oi". This is a reference to “Zicke Zacke Zicke Zacke, Oi, Oi, Oi!”, which is the ending to a song called “Ein Prost," a traditional German toast to health and well-being. This chant is also used frequently on "The Man Show" before the hosts toast and drink their beer. * When returning to Captain Tock after speaking to the crew and debunking their theories. Captain Tock says, "Arr, any sufficiently advanced technology be indistinguishable from demonic possession, that it be." This is a reference to in which the 3rd law states "Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." Category:Free-to-play Quests